


Why You Should Never Eat Peanuts in the Presence of Alien Slugs

by justanotherray



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Noncon, Alien Slugs, Anal, Bodily Fluids, Bulges, Digital Art, Fluids, Other, Pheromones, Pheromones-Induced Sex, pissing while being fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherray/pseuds/justanotherray





	Why You Should Never Eat Peanuts in the Presence of Alien Slugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEntireBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/gifts).




End file.
